<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy by Iilikoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166757">Rainy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iilikoi/pseuds/Iilikoi'>Iilikoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Basically Akechi and Akira living in a coffee shop and it's a rainy day, M/M, fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iilikoi/pseuds/Iilikoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuake coffee shop AU &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiyurei/gifts">sukiyurei</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Waaggghh Gift for my gf bc it's her birthday, ilysm Dani happy birthday &lt;3<br/>Unfortunately it's a bit short since I wrote this the last minute and wasn't prepared fully haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi walked over to the door, flipping the sign over to 'OPEN' as he looked at the glass, using his sleeve to wipe it to see out, noticing the water pour down, as he sighed. "Quite moody today, isn't it?" He said, not bothering to turn back to face Akira. "That's true. A bit odd if you ask me.." Responded Akira, as he twirled with his hair. "Do you think we'll get customers?" Asked Akechi, turning to face Akira. "Well, I don't think so, but let's keep it open just incase somebody needs shelter from the rain." responded Akira, giving a faint smile to Akechi.</p><p>"Since nobody is here yet, you can sit down." Said Akira, gesturing to the tables as he spoke, looking at Akechi. "I'll most likely join you, soon, if you sit down." he continued.<br/>
"Yeah, sure." respnded Akechi, as he walked over to one of the tables, pulling the chair back and sitting down, watching TV. Basically the usual, except Akechi wouldn't sit down if there were customers and actually help Akira.</p><p>Akira on the other hand, started brewing coffee. What's better than drinking something warm and refreshing on a gloomy day, am I right? He carefully measured his water and coffee beans, and before you ask, he chose the lightly roasted arabica bourbon coffee beans because although Akechi will never admit it, he likes sweet coffee. He grabbed his kettle and boiled the measured water in it, as he grinded the coffee beans. As the water was boiling, he added the coffee bean grounds to the boiling water, and then begun the process of brewing. Soon after he finished, he added some milk to Akechi's mug and grabbed his mug and Akechi's, walking over to the table Akechi was sitting at, putting the mugs on the table and sitting beside his boyfriend.</p><p>They calmly sipped their coffee in comfortable silence, watching TV together.</p><p>"You know... I'm glad you're alive." Said Akira, at an awkward attempt to flirt, breaking the silence. "What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Akechi, staring at his boyfriend in complete confusion.</p><p>"Ehh... I meant like.. I'm glad you didn't die back while we fought Shido. I honestly would've... felt... horribly?"</p><p>"You suck at flirting," Paused Akechi, chuckling as his boyfriend fiddled with his fingers. Following up with "I'm glad I'm alive too. Otherwise I would've never gotten to experience the happiness I'm feeling right now... with you." as he intertwined his fingers with Akira's. smiling warmly at his gentle and loving boyfriend.</p><p>The rest of the day went by normally, the sounds of rain droplets dripping calmly in the background, as they cuddled for warmth watching TV, fingers laced onto eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>